


something to share with

by meclanitea



Series: I'll share your sunshines and save them for later [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, character study kinda, friendship fic, i promise it's not that angsty, lovely bois, non-explicit depictions of anxiety, tsuzurun is a dependable big bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meclanitea/pseuds/meclanitea
Summary: “Sakuya,” he says.The other boy jerks to look at him in the midst of putting his bento back together. “What is it, Masumi-kun?” he asks.“Why do you keep getting me for lunch? Don’t you have other friends to bother instead?” As much as he tries to keep the bitterness out of his tone, it seeps out, ringing clearly in Masumi’s ears.---Sharing a meal can mean more than it seems.
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya & Usui Masumi
Series: I'll share your sunshines and save them for later [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854622
Comments: 36
Kudos: 145





	something to share with

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by [@Bearixt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearixt)! 
> 
> Warnings for non-explicit depictions of anxiety. This is a character study of both characters and what their relationship was like in high school.
> 
> Your local natsugumi stan was thinking of Sakuya and it became this *jazz hands*
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Eating at school with other people is not something Masumi is accustomed to. It’s not that people haven’t approached him – there have been several attempts by his classmates and strangers alike – but they eventually left when they realized that he had little, if anything, to say. As easy as mostly everything else comes to him, communication is not one of his strong points.

It’s in middle school when he learns that if he keeps quiet in class and puts his headphones on, no one dares to disturb his solidarity.

That tactic doesn’t deter Sakuya from picking him up from his classroom every lunch period though.

Their daily lunches have been ongoing for almost a year now, and Masumi still finds it peculiar to have chattering so near him and not blocked off with his music. More often than not, Banri would join them if he doesn’t end up sleeping right after his last class before the break. It’s kind of surprising that a private school like Hanasaki is pretty lax regarding discipline. Masumi has never seen Banri wear a polo underneath his blazer - not that he can talk though. He can’t remember the last time he has buttoned his own clothes properly all the way through.

The Autumn Troupe leader isn’t with them today. He’s apparently applying for university and has gone to meet with the guidance counselor.

There’s no snow, but Tokyo is still cold in December. Instead of their usual spot at the rooftop, Sakuya opted to eat by its staircase landing, which is only marginally warmer, but Sakuya seems unbothered and beams at him.

“You can have my last spring roll, Masumi-kun! I’m already feeling full.”

Masumi nods at him. Omi’s spring roll is one of his favourite things and is up there right after the director.

Even without asking, Sakuya keeps doing these sorts of things – making sure he wakes up in time for school, waiting for him after school so that they can go home together, and going out of his way by coming down to the 2nd year’s classrooms just to eat with him.

Masumi can’t help but wonder why all the attention is on him. Sakuya is easy to approach and to be with. He surely has others he can hang out with that are better company compared tohis admittedly sullen self.

“Masumi-kun, your science teacher is the volleyball coach, right? Pretty amazing that he’s good at both, isn’t he?”

As usual, Sakuya brings up a topic to fill in the silence, whether Masumi shows a visible interest in it or not. The thought of being pitied passes through him, and as much as he hates it, with Sakuya’s kindness, that’s probably the case.

“Sakuya,” he says.

The other boy jerks to look at him in the midst of putting his bento back together. “What is it, Masumi-kun?” he asks.

“Why do you keep getting me for lunch? Don’t you have other friends to bother instead?” As much as he tries to keep the bitterness out of his tone, it seeps out, ringing clearly in Masumi’s ears.

Sakuya tenses and keeps opening and closing his mouth, as if to say something but no words come out. He settles into a dreary silence before giving Masumi a half-smile, but not looking at him.

“Sorry, Masumi-kun. I must have been taking up a lot of your time…I’ll leave you alone now,” he hastily picks up his bento box and flies down the stairs before Masumi can get a word in.

“That’s not what I meant…” he mutters to himself. He’s driven yet another person away, hasn’t he? But maybe it’s better like this. Masumi hasn’t needed anyone up until now except for his grandmother, and now the director. He doesn’t need some faux concern. He’s already used to being by himself.

It’s what he tells himself, and yet, there’s an ache in his chest when later that day, he walks home alone.

-

Tsuzuru is typing away in his Word document. He had taken Psychology this semester since he knew he could depend on Tsumugi to help him out if he needed it, but it was surprisingly a good break from all the creative work he had to put out. It even helps him dig a little deeper into his characters and their actions affecting the rest of the story. Unlike his scripts though, he finds it much easier to detach himself from essays and have a semblance of a healthy lifestyle.

The door opens and he hears the telltale signs of Masumi entering the room. The guy never knocks before entering and doesn’t make much noise as he walks either. 

Tsuzuru nonchalantly says, “Welcome home,” but does not take his eyes off the monitor.

“Tsuzuru.”

“Hm?” Now, maybe he can shift this paragraph to better the flow? Or maybe he needs to recheck the citation for this part-

“Does Sakuya have friends outside of the company?”

The tapping on the keyboard stops and Tsuzuru swivels around. Masumi makes a face at him, making Tsuzuru wonder what his own expression is like right now.

Tsuzuru doesn’t think he can hide his surprise. Masumi never really tries to talk about others or even himself, but he does have the most roundabout way of showing that he cares. Recently, he’s been bringing some snacks here and there, and when he wakes up after an all-nighter, there’d be food right next to his face.

Masumi moves to sit on the chair on his side of the room and stares at Tsuzuru, waiting for a response.

Tsuzuru scratches his cheek. “Um…I’m not sure. Sakuya doesn’t really talk about school or his life before Mankai. He’s had it hard as someone jumping from family to family, so I’m sure it’s hard to make connections when you have to keep leaving people…”

His roommate stays quiet, no hint of what he’s thinking.

Lucky for Masumi, Tsuzuru has had to deal with 9 other siblings and knows when someone is asking for help without directly asking for it. “What made you want to talk about Sakuya?” he asks softly.

Masumi averts his gaze. “I asked him why he eats lunch with me when he could go bother other people instead.”

Tsuzuru heaves out a breath. “You know, Sakuya takes care of you a great deal-”

“Shut up,” Masumi interrupts sharply, looking at the floor, fists clenched at his lap. “ I already know that.”

More than annoyed, Masumi looks distressed. Tsuzuru knows that even with a sharp tongue, Masumi is not mean-spirited for the sake of it. His words are straight-forward, maybe even too simple sometimes that they just don’t express his intent. Unlike Masumi, Tsuzuru knows what words to say.

“Are you asking me what you can do to make it up to him?”

“…”

Tsuzuru takes that as a ‘yes.’ He hunches over, levelling his line of sight with Masumi’s. “Sakuya takes what you say at face value. If you want to say ‘sorry’, you have to tell him straight up, unless you want him figuring it out through context clues days later.”

Masumi grunts in response. Tsuzuru stifles a snort.

“You’ve had the most time with Sakuya out of everybody here. Do something or give him something you know he’ll like and maybe start easing up on the retorts. He forgives easily, you know.”

If this were the Masumi he’d met at the start of the school year, he would have clicked his tongue. Instead, his roommate sighs, probably mentally beating himself up. An upset Sakuya worries everyone, and he’s the type that keeps everything to himself because he never had anyone to open up to until now.

Neither has Masumi.

He looks deep in thought and Tsuzuru thinks that’s the end of it.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” he says,giving a small smile.

He turns back to his laptop, almost missing Masumi’s reply that is not much more than a whisper.

“…thanks.”

If Tsuzuru finds himself grinning all the way up until dinnertime, well, Masumi doesn’t need to know.

-

The bell rings, signalling the start of the break period, and Sakuya gingerly takes out his bento box out of his desk. He hasn’t eaten alone in the classroom in a long while. He’s not as used to his classmates’ laughter and energy as he used to be. It’s strange. This is how he used to eat all the time from elementary until his second year of high school. Different places, but it has always been the same.

He had really indulged himself, hadn’t he? Masumi put up with him all this time and only thought to voice it out yesterday. He had unwillingly dragged Masumi to his own pace. If it were not for Mankai, they wouldn’t even have ever talked. He’d still be the elusive Usui Masumi that everybody has heard of.

Sakuya is glad that Banri had to stay after school the day before and could not ask why he hurried off home alone. And thankfully, practice is prioritized for the Autumn and Winter Troupes so he can have minimal interactions.

This avoidance technique can only last for so long, and he has to get over himself as soon as he can. He’s the Spring Troupe leader! He shouldn’t let his personal issues get in the way of the company.

“Sakuma!”

Sakuya jolts up. None of his classmates talk to him unless it’s for monitor duties or class requirements. He wonders what is going on?

“…yes?”

“A kohai is here to see you.”

It couldn’t possibly be…could it? There’s only one kohai he knows in their school.

“Oh my god, isn’t that Usui-kun?!”

“Hey, that’s that popular 2nd year, isn’t it? Why’s he calling for Sakuma?”

The whispers alert him and he hurries to the classroom entrance, finding the said junior leaning against the wall beside the door, holding a bento box.

“Masumi-kun?” he asks, uncertain.

Masumi holds up his lunch up at Sakuya’s face. “Sakuya, let’s eat lunch.”

“Lunch,” Sakuya repeats.

Masumi’s mouth twitches.

“Hurry up. I need to talk to you before Banri gets there.”

Talk? To him? But they’re still going to lunch together? Sakuya wants to ask but he can feel a good number of eyes gawking from behind. It’s not the place for such conversations.

“Let me just get my bento. I left it on my desk.”

He doesn’t meet anyone’s eyes on his way back to his table, but a few classmates surround him anyway.

“SAKUMA-KUN YOU’RE GOING TO EAT LUNCH WITH MASUMI-KUN?!”

“How do you know him?”

“Do you think Usui’d be in interested in going to a goukon?”

It’s a bit more overwhelming than the cheers of an audience, if he’s honest. The stage puts some distance that you have to cross to convey your feelings. Here, everyone is up at Sakuya’s business even though they never had been before.

“Um…he’s in the same theatre troupe as I am, and no, I don’t think he would want to go to a goukon, sorry.” He starts his way out of the classroom before even more questions come up.

Masumi beckons him with his head and Sakuya follows behind. He doesn’t dare break the ice. It’s a little late, but he realizes that it’s the first time that it’s Masumi who has come to him and to his classroom. It had always been Sakuya waiting for Masumi and going to him before. Masumi’s classmates recognize him by now and call him automatically when he visits the classroom.

They reach the top of the stairs and Masumi turns around and faces him.

“Sakuya, about yesterday…I’m sorry.”

Sakuya blinks.

What?

“I wasn’t trying to say you’re a bother.” Masumi rubs the back of his neck. “I just didn’t get why you would always come get me instead of eat with your classmates. It seemed like I was the one bothering you.

“I…I’m sorry.”

He’s shocked into silence. If Sakuya expected anything, it certainly wasn’t this.

“Oi. Say something.”

“Oh.” His chest feels warm despite how chilly it is. He clutches his vest. He misunderstood, that’s what it was. Masumi doesn’t hate him and he isn’t being told to go away. Sakuya thinks of the last time he’s cried. He can’t even remember. Crying would wake up his foster family and that never ended well. 

Somehow, he thinks that Masumi won’t scold him for tearing up just this one.

“Masumi-kun, thank you for thinking of me.” He’s smiling so much it almost hurts – but it doesn’t. He’s just really happy.

“Hey, you’re crying.” Masumi’s voice shakes a little.

Sakuya wipes his eye. “Sorry, I just…I’m happy. Thank you.” 

Masumi frowns at him.

“Here.” Masumi holds his arms open. It’s not the most inviting hug Sakuya has ever seen, but coming from Masumi, it means a lot. He won’t take it for granted. And so, he eases himself into his friend’s arms and wraps his own around Masumi’s middle.

“Hey, sorry, I’m late, class took a little- why are you guys hugging? What’s going on?”

Banri is climbing up the stairs, eyebrow raised at both of them. Sakuya cannot contain his giggle.

“Banri-kun! Come join us!”

“Ugh.”

“Hey, hey, Masumi. What’s with that.” Banri chuckles and tackles them into a hug.

This is the happiest lunch Sakuya has ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> title/summary option that I wanted to use but didn't: MOVE ASIDE BREAKFAST, LUNCH IS THE MOST IMPT MEAL OF THE DAY
> 
> pls scream about a3 with me on [meclanitea](https://twitter.com/meclanitea) @ twitter!


End file.
